


12 Years

by BunnyWan



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-22 14:33:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21303659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyWan/pseuds/BunnyWan
Summary: October 10th. The night everyone in Konoha remembers. But the blue light that only a few remember? It means more than any of them realized.
Relationships: Namikaze Minato/Uzumaki Kushina, Nara Shikaku/Nara Yoshino
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30





	1. October 10th - Kakashi Hatake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another year... another Naruto fic I'm attempting to write for NaNo... wish me luck!

The sky was dark as Kakashi looked over the valley. He could hear Kushina’s cries of pain from within the sealed birthing room, it echoed in his head, making him want to race in and help her. But he wasn’t even supposed to be  _ here.  _ He was supposed to be out at the gate, far away from this location. His presence would tip off any enemy that  _ this _ was the location of the Uzumaki and Namikaze heir. Two powerful shinobis were about to bring into the world a child who was likely to surpass both of his parents. Kakashi was excited to see the child grow, and even more excited to be one of the ones to help train them. 

A rumble and a large explosion caught Kakashi’s attention, as his eye narrowed in on the commotion, a wave of pure terror spread over him. It was coming from the North gate, the gate he was supposed to have been stationed at. He turned his head towards the entrance to the pathway behind him, before he turned back towards the mass of smoke that was billowing into the night sky. Should he go? Should he stay? His heart was hammering in his chest as he fought with himself. He was a ninja of the Leaf and he  _ should _ be racing towards the commotion to help fend off the attack. But he was also Kakashi Hatake, the only living student of the Yondaime. He had a duty to the man and his wife, and their unborn child. They were his  _ family _ . Could he really abandon them? 

No. No, he couldn’t. 

He steeled his nerves as he relaxed his shoulders. Surely Anbu and the rest of the village’s elite would be able to handle the situation. He was needed here. He had to protect his family. A family who, he just noticed, had gone silent. Why? His head turned back towards the pathway to see a tall figure standing just within the shadows. 

“You were supposed to be at the gate…” The voice was soft, stern, and tired. All things that Kakashi had become accustomed to hearing from his sensei. The man walked slowly forward, his sleeves were rolled up and there were scratches and nail imprints along his forearms. His cloak, which he was rarely seen without, was missing. Something Kakashi thought was strange. “Anbu says it was a false alarm. A smoke bomb. A distraction.” The blonde man’s eyes narrowed as he watched the smoke cloud. Kakashi was right. He would have just been wasting his time with a distraction, when his family needed protection instead. 

“Then it’s a good thing…” He stopped as his sensei spun and the sound of clanging metal was heard. A tall mass of a man in a flowing black cloak had appeared out of the shadows branshing a kunai knife and aiming for the blonde Hokage’s throat. As if the Yellow Flash wouldn’t be quick enough. Kakashi had his own Anbu issue sword in his hand a second later, but the mass of a man jumping back before another strike could be made. 

Kakashi was about to make a move when the man lifted his head, the hood falling off to reveal long midnight black hair and… blood red eyes.  _ Sharingan _ . 

“Madara.” Yondaime’s voice hissed out as he took a fighting stance in front of the man. But Kakashi could see how tense he was. This man… he was a legend. He was a nightmare. He was a threat. He was currently standing between the Hokage and his wife and child. Kakashi’s blood ran cold. No matter how fast either of them were, Madara’s eyes were faster. He had the experience and years to back it all up. Even if they were the best in the village, Kakashi doubted either of them were going to be able to take down the likes of the legendary Madara Uchiha. 

“Stay away from my husband!” The screech from the shadows had both Yondaime and Kakashi jumping in their shoes as red flaming chains sprung from the shadows to lash out at the Uchiha. The woman, calmly, stalked towards the legendary Uchiha, had a bundle in her arms and fire in her eyes. Her fire red hair looked like living tentacles as the wind picked up around them. Kakashi had only ever seen the anger of Kushina Uzumaki once, when he was a genin, and he had hoped to never see it again. But here it was. She looked more like a demon than he ever pictured the Kyuubi to be, and that thought was even more terrifying when the aura around her seemed to shift into the form of the demonic entity that she kept captive within her. 

It happened in seconds, and for the rest of his life Kakashi would wonder if anyone could have stopped it. The speed was mind blowing, and not even the Yellow Flash could step into the path of the jutsu that had been aimed at the last (well not anymore) Uzumaki. The speed Madara had moved was as if he was the wind itself, and was laying his hand on Kushina before the Yondaime had even blinked. 

Then everything burned. 

Kakashi was thrown from the cliff side and barely managed to catch himself on a jagged rock before he fell to his death. But the damage to him had been done. The explosion of a fiery demonic chakra burned at his Anbu uniform and the flesh underneath it. He had to fight to steady himself on the rocks, and remove the flaming remains. He was defenseless and helpless as he gasped in pain and fear. His view of the events unfolding just above him were cloudy as the pain started to dull his senses. He could feel the blackness of unconsciousness climbing up his neck, and was only able to find a steady part of the cliff before his body gave in. 

_ I’m sorry sensei… _


	2. October 10th - Minato Namikaze

“What is he…  _ ouch _ …” Minato yelped as Kushina’s nails dug once more into his arm, his attention having been drawn away from his wife for a brief moment when a burst of chakra appeared beyond the sealed room. He looked down into her wide green eyes, smiling at her as she let out a scream and dug further into his arm. He would have bruises if he didn’t have her nails embedded in his arm for good. He couldn’t be mad at her, pushing out a life probably wasn’t ever going to be painless. And she was fighting a Biju as well! He thought his wife had been strong before, but now that he was seeing this? Kushina Uzumaki was the strongest woman on the planet. 

“He’s stupid. You’re stupid. This baby is stupid!” Minato smiled down at his wife and chuckled as she let out another scream as the nurse told her to push again. His arm was bleeding, he was sure, and the flush on his wife’s face made her look more beautiful than ever. He knew she loved him, and knew the baby she was giving birth to would be the only thing she cared about after tonight. Nothing else was going to matter to her, that was just a fact. This child was going to be their whole world. 

A baby cry echoed through the room as the nurse stood up holding the baby. She took it over to the basin to clean it up before wrapping it in a white blanket and moving it over to the two parents. Minato felt his heart hammering in his chest as he waited to see what they were about to have. A little princess, like he wanted? Or was it going to be a boy, like Kushina had insisted that she was having? The nurse passed the bundled up baby to Kushina as Minato leaned over her to look down at the baby. 

“Naruto…” Kushina’s soft voice said as she moved the blanket to take a look at his little face. Minato’s breath caught in his throat as he choked back a sob. He leaned down to press a kiss on his wife’s sweaty forehead as he reached out to trace the baby’s cheek with his finger. As he did so, the baby’s eyes opened. Bright blue eyes stared up at him and he was lost.

“Hello little one…” His voice was as soft as his wife’s had been as the baby scrunched up his nose and yawned, it had to be the most adorable thing he had ever seen. The baby’s eyes didn’t stay open long as he yawned again, made a noise Minato couldn’t describe, and fell asleep. “He’s got your nose…” He looked over to his wife who was looking up at him with a look that had him freezing in place and the smile melting from his face.

“And your damn eyes and hair… you couldn’t even let me have a redheaded baby?!” Her voice wasn’t angry, but there was a huff to it. He watched her cuddle the baby against her chest and kiss his head. While she might have come off to others as being upset that the boy looked like his father, they both knew that it really was for the best. He was going to have it hard enough as it was, being the son of the Hokage. He didn’t need to have fire red hair either. Though Minato would have liked it if he had taken his mother’s eyes instead. It didn’t matter to him. All he cared about was that his son was healthy and here, and his wife had made it through the birth without a single ouch of Kyuubi’s chakra emerging. 

“Now go see what the brat wants. You knew he wasn’t going to listen to orders tonight so don’t even lecture him.” Kushina’s voice was hard as they locked eyes again. She was right, of course, she normally was. He straightened up and pressed another kiss on her forehead before heading from the room 

Kakashi Hatake had been his student since he was a genin. He was so young then, and so full of spirit and spunk. He was a genius and had taken to lessons like a fish to water. Yes, he was a lone wolf, but that was because of his bloodline. Hatake’s were never known for their packs, at least not people packs. They were better on their own, but Konoha didn’t do that with genin. Teaching the boy teamwork had been a task, and one that Minato hadn’t been scared off from. Other sensei’s had been, and he had scoffed at them. Teamwork was the foundation of their world.

Of course the road had been rocky, and war had forced Kakashi to become harder than he might have been otherwise. First his father was shunned and took his own life. The boy then watched as a teammate was killed while trying to save him. Obito’s death and took a toll on Minato too. It was the first student he had lost, and he had come home from the mission like a ghost. Kushina had sat with him during his sleepless nights, and through the nightmares. He had been too slow to save him that day, and he had regretted sending his students off on their own. He should have been there with them. No matter what, the mission had detailed. They were his students and he had failed them. 

When Kakashi had come back from the Land of Water without Rin, Minato thought he had lost the boy too. Rin had been the only piece that had kept Kakashi together after Obito’s death. Without her, Minato had feared what Kakashi would become. Kushina had moved the boy into their small home, and had forced the boy into their life. He had become a son to both of them, and her energy and love had helped to keep the boy afloat. He had joined the Anbu after Minato had taken the title of Hokage, but it was so Kakashi could protect him. Minato hadn’t even fought the assignment when Kakashi had taken on the role of Anbu Captain. 

The young Hatake had even taken on his own student in the form of Itachi Uchiha. The young Uchiha was a genius as well, and with the sharingan already active, he was on track to be just as good as Kakashi. Minato had seen the two work together and seen the love and compassion the Uchiha had within him, especially for his newborn baby brother. It was why Minato hadn’t rejected the requests for the boy to take the exams necessary to graduate the academy early. Kakashi had a purpose and a new connection, and that was all that Minato needed. 

A ghost of a shadow appeared in the corner of his vision before he could leave the shadows. An Anbu whispering an update to him before vanishing back into the shadows. He took a deep breath before he refocused on the sight before him.

Seeing the boy watching smoke coming from the North gate made him want to roll his eyes. If he could read minds, he was sure that he’d hear Kakashi fighting with himself. To go to the destruction, or stay and defend his family. He couldn’t blame him, because his own thoughts would be similar. Had been similar on numerous occasions. 

“You were supposed to be at the gate.” He moved closer to Kakashi, resting a hand on his shoulder for a moment. “Anbu says it was a false alarm. A smoke bomb. A distraction.” He knew that the Anbu had things under control, but what concerned him was the distraction part. A distraction for what? Were their fears coming true? Was someone going to attempt something on Kushina tonight? His heart was hammering in his chest, but he showed none of his anxiety towards his young student. Getting Kakashi on edge would do them no good. 

““Then it’s a good thing…” Minato spun in an instant and had a kunai posed to defend himself. A clang of metal rang in his ears as he took in the cloaked ninja who had come from the shadows to attack him. The distraction. His heart calmed dangerously as he realized that this was what it had all been for. Kushina was safe beyond the walls of the sealing room, and Kakashi was at his back. He could handle this and send this man off to interrogation. Quick. Easy. 

He felt the warmth flow through the kunai before the ninja jumped back and away. Kakashi was ready to attack but Minato’s arm stopped him. He went slack. Not easy after all. His whole body straightened, as the man removed his hood. It wasn’t needed, but Minato appreciated it anyways. A flare for the dramatic was a staple of ninja life, it seemed. No matter how old one was. 

“Madara.” Madara Uchiha. He had gotten a notice from Jiraiya not long ago that rumors suggested the man was still alive. Though the hermit hadn’t been sure on how. Minato hadn’t needed a how, or even why, all he needed was what the old Uchiha wanted. He didn’t need to be a genius to know the man had a grudge against the village. His best friend was an Uchiha and he knew better than most that the Uchiha and their grudges were legendary. Madara had been the first to feel the betrayal of the village, and Minato wished he had been the last. But the Leaf and the Uchiha always had a rocky relationship, and he was trying to fix it. 

The red eyes that were staring back at him, haunted him. He had stared into Mikoto’s eyes when he had brought back the news of her brother, Obito’s death. The swirls of red were bleeding through the ebony as she cried and punched his chest. He had watched tears crawl down a young Kakashi’s face from the newly transplanted eye when he finally came to within the Konoha Hospital, having just been told that Obito hadn’t made it. He had watched a young boy defend an infant, eyes swirling red out of anger. He had hatred for those eyes, and a deep seated respect. They had caused so much pain, and yet had saved the boy who was like a son to him. 

He could feel the chakra leaking from the man and knew he was prepping for a jutsu, prepping for something he had planned out for years. There was little doubt in Minato’s mind that the fight he was about to have was going to be his last. 

“Stay away from my husband!” His blood ran stone cold at the voice that came from the shadows. He wanted to cry out to her to stop and run, but the chakra chains were out and lashing out at Madara before he could. He tried to move to stop Madara but he was too slow. The Uchiha’s eyes spun and Kushina screamed in pain before the chakra flared. 

The seal had been shattered. 

Minato blocked as much as he could from getting to Kakashi, but he couldn’t focus on his young student. He was a stable and fit ninja and would be able to handle himself just fine. Minato had other things he had to focus on. His wife. His son. Madara. 

The man was laughing as the manifestation became clearer and clearer. The Kyuubi was towering over them, growling and hissing as his tails started to flail about behind him. As he grew, more tails appeared, until he was larger than the mountain and all nine tails whipped about him, setting fire to the trees and buildings. Minato’s eyes took in the sight for only a moment before he was focusing back on the Uchiha who was sinking slowly into the ground. 

“Until we meet in the next life, Namikaze.” The voice echoed for a moment before the man was gone. Minato could do nothing but run to his wife, who was just barely standing on her feet. Her stomach was a mess of burns as Kyuubi’s chakra ripped the rest of the Uzumaki seal to pieces. He barely caught her and their son in his arms before she collapsed. Her green eyes were dull as they stared up into the night sky. The smoke from the Kyuubi’s fire and destruction, blocking the view of the stars making Kushina’s eyes narrow as they attempted to focus. 

“.......” The voices that escaped her chapped and bloodied lips were lost with the howls and cries from the village below. He hated that he couldn’t hear her. Hated that his son, his newborn son, was now laying in the arms of a woman he would never get to meet. Naruto would never remember her. Would never know her laughter or smile. Would never see her angry or fuming. He would never get to hug her and tell her he loved her, or feel her hug him and say she loved him. 

As his own tears filled his eyes, her green ones cleared and she smiled. Her arms were still wrapped around their son and she moved a hand slowly away from him. Minato reached down to take it, but paused when he spotted something glowing under their son’s blanket. 

A seal. 

He wanted to cry and scream at her, but she was already gone. The seal on his young son already summoning the demon’s chakra back to it. Minato gently set her down on the ground, but the moment he did, a blinding light filled his vision. The ground beneath his wife’s body cracked and shook as blue chakra lines appeared, spreading in a wide circle. Minato’s eyes widened as he scooped up his son and stood, trying to see what the lines were making. 

_ Another seal! _

He had no time to react before the seal was completed. Seconds were all it took for the large looming form of the Kyuubi no Kitsune to appear, hissing and spitting in his direction. Cursing him as his chakra was sucked down into the infant boy resting in Minato’s arms. The seal didn’t fade as the last of the demonic chakra vanished from the air. It grew brighter. He needed to leave but found he was unable to move his feet. Terror spread through him before he spotted figures rushing towards them. 

Hiruzen Sarutobi slid to a halt just outside the seal, staring with sad eyes into Minato’s blue ones. There were no words to be said as Minato gently passed the boy over to him, giving him a smile as the light from the seal he was standing in pulsed. 

“His name is Naruto… and he’s going to be a hero someday.” His voice was watery as he kneeled back down next to his wife, running a hand through her red hair and leaning down to press a kiss to her forehead. His son was in the hands of the village now. Both of them. He hoped Kakashi didn’t blame himself for this and would look after his little brother. He hoped the village would care for his son. Would tell him the stories of his parents. Maybe he’d grow up and surpass both of them. 

He could only hope.

The blue light of the seal blinded all those on the cliff for only a moment before it vanished, as if it had never been there. The two bodies within the seal were gone, nothing but a bloody hand stain left in the center of the burned Earth. 

Later when Anbu inspected the burned seal, they would notice a detail everyone that night had missed. The lone hand print that had been left behind was resting neatly within a delicate kanji. 

十二


	3. October 10th - 12 Years Later

Shikaku Nara wasn’t a lazy man, but he enjoyed his downtime more than most. His son had just returned from a mission and had wanted to ask a few questions about their family jutsu, that was fine with him. His wife had kicked them both out of the house for the day so she could "clean," so they retreated to his favorite spot. The cliff side beyond the mountain. It had a nice view of the village and very few people came up there. The villa that was hidden within the trees, untouched and unknown by most, keeping Shikaku calm with it’s simple presence. 

Shikamaru never asked a lot of questions, his son deciding that he wanted to find out information himself. He was just like him as a kid, and had relied on his senses to help him solve his own riddles. The boy probably didn’t want to know that he was like his father, but it was a hard fact. 

“Well?” Shikaku’s voice was bored and lazy as he made himself comfortable on a patch of grass. Shikamaru was looking around lazily, but Shikaku knew the look. He was piecing together a puzzle. He knew his son and his friends came up here a lot when they skipped school days. Trying to break the seals surrounding the mysterious villa that was hidden away from view. The boys all knew the stories. That the villa had belonged to the Yondaime and his wife, and that within was hidden all of his notes on his jutsus. The boys had never come close to breaking the seals, at least to his own knowledge. 

“They call this the Hokage Outlook.” Shikamaru had shoved his hands into his pockets as he moved away from his father, towards the center of the small outlook. He watched as his son walked in a strange line, knowing just what his son saw as he stared down at the ground. The seal lines were long gone. Faded over time and with the help of Earth jutsus to grow the grass over them. No one spoke about the seal that had appeared that night. Not that they could say anything about it anyways. No one knew what it was. Not even Jiraiya had any idea. The man was the only other person within the village who had any training with seals, and if he didn’t know… well then the knowledge died with it’s creators. 

“They do.” They weren’t asking questions. Just stating facts. His son hummed loudly before he looked back towards him and beyond him to the hidden treasure. He could see the wheels in his son’s head turning. Could see that there was a question on the tip of his tongue, but his son wasn’t going to ask it. No one dared to ask. Even if they were full of curiosity. Not a soul dared. 

Shikaku was about to tell his son to relax when he watched his son jump back towards him, and fall back on his ass. He was going to laugh and tell him he needed training when his eyes spotted what had spooked him. At the center of the outlook, right where Shikamaru was standing, was a glowing hand print. Shikaku had come up to the outlook every single day for the past twelve years and not once had he ever noticed the hand print. His eyes narrowed as he slowly got to his feet and moved slowly towards the area. 

The center of the seal.

He kneeled down and moved to press a finger against the glowing hand print. The outline was very clearly a woman’s hand. He knew it was Kushina’s hand. It had been burned into the ground in that spot for years. Her chakra was what he felt coming from the glow, but that was impossible. The woman was dead. Having been taken from them twelve years ago when a madman ripped the Kyuubi from her. 

So how could her chakra be here?

“Naruto and I were here before he left for the Land of Waves. We spent the night here because we couldn’t tonight…” Shikamaru’s voice was soft as he spoke. Shikaku hadn’t known about that. He had known that Naruto and Shikamaru came here every year on the blonde’s birthday, it was Naruto’s favorite spot because of it’s connection to his favorite Hokage. But neither boy knew the truth. They couldn’t have… right?

“Shikamaru…” His voice held a question and his son just smirked at him. He hadn’t even realized he had played into his son’s hand. Damn. “You’re just like your damn mother.” He sighed as he rubbed at his neck, shifting on his feet so he could stand back up. “Stubborn and sneaky. If you used that mindset more in training, you might get somewhere.”

“No where else I wanna be, then right here.” Shikamaru had crossed his arms over his chest as he watched his father. Shikaku knew that look. He’d seen it in the mirror plenty of times. He got his intelligence and curiosity from him, and the stubborn and sneaky stuff from  Yoshino. It made Shikamaru a very dangerous ninja, especially when he was seeking out answers to things.  _ Especially _ when those answers concerned one of his friends. 

“He was born here. There’s a series of caves that connect to the underground paths in the Hokage tower, and they exit out here. Or did at one time. Someone covered it back up.” Shikamaru was looking through the trees now towards where there used to be a cave entrance, just like he thought there was. But it was sealed when he was still a baby. “The villa isn’t just hidden by the trees. But by jutsu too. Seals. Lots of them. We’ve found like… eight of them over the years.” Shikaku could have bet all his wages for the week that it wasn’t eight. But he wasn’t going to say anything. 

“One of them reacted to Naruto once. Him and Kiba were fighting about something and Akamaru bit Naruto. He bled on one of the seals and it turned blue for a second. Then we found that…” He pointed towards the hand print his father was standing over. “And I had a theory. Naruto and I traced the lines. It’s a large seal. The size of the whole outlook. Covered by overgrowth but… you can’t hide the scorched Earth. Not easy anyways.” Shikaku was getting weary of the way his son was looking at him. The anger he saw hidden within his son’s eyes hurt. “So last night, I had Naruto test out my theory.” He held up his hand and used his thumb to touch each of his fingers. Shikaku frowned as he looked down at the still glowing hand print. A summoning? It couldn’t be that simple, could it? Kushina was a trickster but to mask a summons within all this? It wasn’t like her. The seal was something Minato would have done, but for her to get her husband to play a trick like this? No way. 

“Shikamaru, this is a very dangerous game.” The warning fell on deaf ears as the wind picked up around them. He was on edge the moment it happened and his eyes scanned the area. Shikamaru looked weary himself, as if realizing that his theory could have been off and this was extremely bad. The two Naras stood still as the wind continued to pick up, howling around them. Neither noticed the lines of the seal starting to shine blue, nor did they realize the mist that had started to coat the outlook. 

“Dad…” Shikamaru’s voice shook as he called out to his father, Shikaku couldn’t answer as his eyes finally noticed the seal lines. They were lighting up certain lines. He knew this seal. It was the same one that Minato had etched on those stupid kunais of his. His teleportation jutsu. However, Shikamaru was also right. Because the next lines were in fact a summoning seal. He moved quickly as the lines continued to shift from the two different lines. Wrapping his arms around his son and pulling him away from the blue mist that was now blowing around the outlook. 

The light was hazy within the mist and the wind made it hard to keep his eyes open and trained on the center of the seals. Shikamaru was sticking close to him, which helped ease his tension a little, but the danger was still there. What if this hadn’t been Kushina’s doing at all? What if this had been a trap laid out by the man who had killed her? His mind was racing with thoughts as he tried to keep his focus on the mist. 

Shikamaru broke away from him a second later and acted before he could stop him. He watched his son race into the mist and slide as he caught someone who had stumbled through the mist and nearly fell off the outlook. He raced to Shikamaru’s side, diving to help his son grab the person and hull them back up over the cliff side. As the two Nara men pulled, the mist and light faded. Returning the outlook to it’s peaceful spring day. Shikaku was out of breath, and his son flopped onto the grass the moment the man was safe on the flat ground of the outlook. And it was a man, Shikaku, who could make that out. He moved carefully to try to get some of the mess off the man, and froze.

Blonde hair. Shikaku’s hands shook as they turned the man over, resting the man’s head in his lap. The man groaned before slowly blinking open his eyes. Dazed, bright sky blue eyes stared up into shocked earthy brown. Shikaku’s voice caught in his throat as his shaky hand reached out to grasp one of the man’s hands. 

“Minato…”


	4. October 10th - Shikaku Nara

Shikaku helped the man to steady himself in a sitting position as he looked him over. The chakra was right on the mark, there was no way anyone could fake that. The blonde haired man was unharmed too. Which didn’t fit with the story they had all been told about that night. Minato had sacrificed himself to seal the Kyuubi inside his young son, but that had been a lie. But why would the third lie? There was nothing to gain from the lie, other than making it so the young child would be hated. Was that the goal? To make the young boy suffer as much as possible because of his parent’s deaths? How cruel.

“Where…” The voice was harsh and Shikaku turned his head to look at him. “Where is Naruto…” Shikaku was about to answer when Shikamaru appeared at his side. The boy didn’t look surprised, and he wanted to smile. His son knew. He figured it out himself and used that knowledge to his advantage. 

“He’s on his way to the Land of Waves for a mission, with Kakashi Hatake.” Shikaku had to wonder how much Shikamaru had planned. Because the knowing look in his son’s eyes was a marvel. He knew just who Kakashi was to Minato, and he knew the man would calm down knowing that his sons were together. Even if they weren’t in the village. 

“Impossible…” Or so Shikaku thought. He sighed as he tried to keep Minato on the ground, but the blonde forced himself to his feet. It was just like when they were kids. Minato would never listen to reason or sense and would just follow his damn heart. Smartest man he knew and he was still as stupid as a stone. “He’s a baby.” It had both Naras pausing and sharing a look before Shikaku took over. 

“Minato, you’ve been gone twelve years. Naruto isn’t a baby anymore. He’s a genin of the Leaf.” The blue eyes that looked up at him were hurt at first, before they looked all over the outlook. The truth of Shikaku’s words sunk into that thick head within seconds and Minato was slouching into the Nara’s shoulder. The fight he had just a moment ago, was gone. “A troublesome one too. Kushina would be proud.” That got a smile to the man’s face and Shikaku felt the tightest in his heart lessen. “Now let’s get you back to my place. Let you rest.” 

Shikamaru helped him dragged the formally dead Hokage back to their home, avoiding the main paths as best they could. Shikamaru leads the way, having known the alleys and back paths of the village better than the two older shinobi. His running around with Naruto during their childhoods, proved useful. Shikamaru knew the village as well as the young Uzumaki did. Shikaku knew that the future of the Leaf was in good hands as long as those two were in charge, and he had no doubt they would be. Eventually, 

“The village looks so different… Feels different.” Minato’s comments as they traveled weren’t lost on either Nara. Shikamaru wasn’t old enough to have known the village after the war. Minato’s face wasn’t calm though as he spoke. He was concerned. Shikaku understood that. He didn’t want to be the one to tell Minato about the deaths the village had dealt with since his own. “There’s a shadow here. Darker and fiercer than Kyuubi’s ever was.”

“What a drag…” Shikamaru muttered under his breath as he helped his father open the door to the house. Both Nara men were ready for the voice that would greet them, but instead the woman was standing there with a blanket and a sad look on her face. Shikaku loved her so much. Yoshino was a caring and hard woman. She had a love for puzzles and games that Shikaku had been attracted to at the start. Now she was moving the three men into the living room, wrapping Minato up in a blanket and checking him over. 

“Well. Some things haven’t changed at least.” Minato smiled up at Yoshino and cuddled into the blanket. “Like my wife and her love for tricks… I think I was her last victim.” He groaned as Minato said it. He had thought that maybe it was Kushina but now Minato had confirmed it and he wanted to scream. That woman, even dead, was a headache. “She set up the seal, knowing that if something happened… I’d rush out to defend her. I walked right into it.” 

“So what… was it?” Shikamaru asked as he made himself comfortable on the floor, watching the Yondaime. Shikaku couldn’t help himself as he smiled at his son. “We figured out it was the same seals used on summoning scrolls, but the rest were strange. Couldn’t find anything in the library either. And none of the teachers at the academy were any help.” Shikaku could see the wheels turning in Minato’s head, and he knew there were going to be questions about the academy and the state of the village. It would be a long night as he filled the man in. 

“Teleportation. I used it myself for my Flying Raijin Jutsu. I would have never thought to combine them, and I’d never have the chakra to even attempt them both at the same time. But Kushina was an Uzumaki, and chakra wasn’t a worry for them.” Shikaku was about to explain more of what Minato said, but Shikamaru seemed to just nod along and understand it. “Basically she used my own teleportation seals against me, sent me to an in between space. Then the summon seal would summon me back, but only an Uzumaki could have… which is strange as my son isn’t here.” Minato’s frown and look had Shikamaru shifting in his spot but still smiling. 

“I had Naruto do the summoning seals last night. So it must have taken time for the seals to power back up. Especially if it was two jutsus mixed together.” Shikamaru was on point and Minato seemed impressed. Shikaku was impressed by his son’s calm nature during all this. None of the other kids his age would be. “I figured it had to be him… one of the other seals reacted to his blood.” 

“The house seals? They shouldn’t still be there. Him and Kakashi should have been…” Minato paused and looked over to Shikaku then. Their eyes met and Shikaku’s heart broke even more. “Tell me.” That was all that needed to be said and Shikaku moved to sit next to his friend as he gathered his courage. 

“Sarutobi took Naruto from all of us. Made a law that stated that no one could know or speak of his parents. Mikoto and I fought for him to even be able to keep the name Uzumaki. Kakashi was seen as too young to care for a baby, so he was placed in an orphanage. None of the clans were allowed to care for him or even have any interactions with him. To  _ protect _ him, is what we were all told.”

“So who was protecting him from the masses? From the people who came back home drunk and hit him? From the people who called him a monster and denied him food or a shower?” Shikamaru’s voice cut through Shikaku’s and he looked over to his son to see the anger there. One of the reasons Shikamaru was always around Naruto as kids, was because no one would dare hurt someone in a Nara’s presence. Not when Shikaku still held a high position. “He’s hated. There’s only a handful of people in the village who even care if he lives or dies. How was that protecting him?” Minato’s hands were turning white with how clenched they were, and even his wife’s soothing hand was doing nothing. Shikaku knew the anger would explode out soon enough. He had just hoped that Minato’s level head would overcome it when he was finally faced with the council. 

“He is the son of a Hokage. His mother was a princess of Uzu shiogakure. I don’t know what Sarutobi was thinking… but I’m sure it wasn’t for the protection of  _ my _ son.” Minato’s voice had a venom to it as he spoke. “All of this was done because of Kyuubi, who isn’t even an issue any longer. Sarutobi and his council wanted a weapon from the start. They wanted to use Kushina for it, but the fear of the Uzumaki stopped them. Now they had a weapon they could mold, and they screwed that up too. This wouldn’t make Naruto want to protect anything but himself. You’re all lucky as hell Kurama didn’t pull a trick and manipulate Naruto into wiping Konoha off the map.” Minato was up and off the couch for a second, pacing the floor as he ran a hand through his blonde hair. Shikaku knew that look. It was the look of a man with a plan. A plan that was probably going to give him a headache. 

“Naruto wouldn’t do any of that. Even if the fox told him to.” Shikamaru said softly as he stood up to meet the Yondaime face to face. Minato for his part had stopped, and Shikaku could see the man softened a bit. “Like I said, there are some who care for him. Me and Kiba Inuzuka, we were best friends growing up. No one could stop the three of us from hanging out. And Kiba’s parents never did, and neither did mine. Now he has Iruka-sensei and Kakashi Hatake too. Both of them have taught him more than all the years at the academy did. Yeah Sasuke and him aren’t really friends but even his stupid Uchiha ass isn’t enough to make Naruto turn on the village. This is his home, and he would never harm it.” 

“An Uchiha huh?” The small smile on Minato’s face meant that the situation had diffused for the moment and the man took his seat again on the couch. “Kushina and Mikoto always went at each other too. But they were one hell of a force on the battlefield.” Shikaku snorted. That was the ultimate understatement. Kushina and Mikoto were demons on the battlefield. Worse still, when they were backed by the rest of them. The Ino-Shika-Cho trio, Minato and Tsume? People ran in fear of the power they held. He hadn’t realized how much Sasuke and Naruto were like their mothers. 

“He’s more like her than you know…” Shikaku grinned as Minato relaxed the rest of the way. The rest of the night would be filled with stories of Naruto and his antics throughout the village. Shikamaru had the most stories, having hung out with the boy through their years at the academy, but Shikaku had inside info from the Hokage. Minato was relaxed by the end and when the man finally let himself sleep, it was with a smile on his face. 

Shikaku knew tomorrow would be a headache, but tonight… he had his best friend back. 


	5. October 11th

Minato wasn’t waiting for anyone the next morning. When he woke up, he showered and dressed, and then raced from the Nara compound to the Hokage Tower. Shikaku had to rush to catch up with him, but by the time he did, Minato was already storming through the tower doors. The poor chunin guarding the door were tossed aside in his march. Shikaku spared them looks before following, Minato wasn’t waiting though. He was on a mission and no one was getting in his way.

“Sarutobi!” His voice echoed off the halls before he pushed over the doors to the office. The three older shinobi startled at his appearance, and three Anbu dropped into the room from the shadows. None made a move however, and it didn’t matter if they had. Minato had sped around them all, disarmed them, and aimed one of his special kunai at the older Hokage in seconds. The fury in his eyes was clear to anyone who got a good look into those bright blue pools. 

“We need to have a talk about _ my son. _ ” Minato’s voice was full of so much venom as his hand tightened around the kunai. The older Hokage gasped out at him before his face morphed into one of pure heartbreak and sadness. Minato wasn’t impressed by this look and stabbed the kunai into the desk. “A monster. Shunned. Tormented. Are these really the ways a son of the Hokage should be treated? Or is it just my son that gets that treatment?” One of Sarutobi’s old teammates stepped forward to say something and those blue eyes zeroed in on them as if they were prey and he was a tiger ready to pounce. 

“We were protecting him…”

“Protecting him from whom? My enemies? Because right now… the only enemies I see are the ones standing right in front of me, who spent the last twelve years torturing my son. He would have been better off with that old fart in the stone!” His hand slammed down on the desk as he narrowed his eyes. “You treated a defenseless child as if he were less than mud. You turned a blind on as he was abused by the village, starved by his caregivers, and kept away from the only family he had left!” Minato’s voice had risen in volume and anyone out in the hall was now watching the scene. Iruka Umino looked on with sadness in his eyes, he had known about the treatment, but he hadn’t known how bad it was. He had hoped that the boy would have at least been fed and clothed right. But maybe not, seeing as the only stuff he had was second hand and bright orange. 

“Minato-kun…” Sarutobi tried, but Minato wasn’t having it and growled in his direction. The wind was picking up in the office as he glared at the Hokage. Blue swirls of mist starting to form as the winds formed. Shikaku knew he needed to step in soon, but the laugh from behind him paused everyone. 

“Don’t act like you were just doing the  _ best for the village _ you old coot.” Tsume Inuzuka was a mass of fur as she stormed into the room. Her faithful dog at her heels. His tail was wagging as his one good eye took in the blonde man in front of him. A man who had never took his eyes off the old Hokage. “I have a hundred of petitions from over the last twelve years from numerous clans who wanted to take the boy in. All were ignored or turned down, by you, for no reason. Because you had no reason! He should have been raised with one of us. If not my own pups, then Nara and his lazy bastard. Or even the damn Uchiha! Mikoto wanted to burn this tower down the day you denied her even a chance to see the boy!” Tsume was growling now too, her hand resting on Minato’s back as she came up to stand by his side. Shikaku knew this was going to blow up if someone didn’t have something good to say. 

“If any of those things had happened… Naruto wouldn’t be the ninja he is today. Mitsuki would have taken the scroll and fled. Your Uchiha heir would be a recluse. And heavens know how many other children would be different. Even your young “pup” Kiba. Naruto brought out things within so many people,  _ because _ of his own hardships. No, none of us liked the way he was treated. And fighting the village would do nothing more than make Naruto more upset, then he was when he was left alone. He’s a tough boy, who’s every bit the Uzumaki he was named for.” Iruka Umino was a force of nature himself, especially when he was defending Naruto from others. Shikaku and Minato both shared a look before Minato straightened his back and turned towards the chunin. Shikamaru had made sure the blonde Hokage knew of Iruka and everything he did for Naruto. 

“Iruka Umino, I owe thanks and praise. For looking out of him. For teaching him. You did more for him than his own Hokage, and I thank you.” Minato bowed his head as he gave Iruka a smile. The chunin was stunned and just nodded, a blush on his face. Minato’s attention turned to the others who had gathered in the room. Probably driven to appear in the tower by the surge of chakra he had used. The Hyuga who stared at him, wasn’t his friend Hizashi, but his brother. That made Minato pause, but the sad look in the man’s eyes spoke volumes to him. Hizashi was gone too. Minato would mourn the loss of another friend later, as his eyes moved to the other ninja. Teary blue eyes stared at him from Inoichi Yamanaka, who gave Minato a watery smile before he dried his tears. 

“You… you  _ bastard…” _ The voice came from the window and Minato had just a moment to brace himself before a dark haired woman was launching herself into his chest. He looked down as he pressed a hand to the small of her back, staring into deep purplish eyes as they stared up at him. “You went and died on everyone and then just… just think you can storm back in here?” Anko Mitarashi stared up at him with sadness and anger in her eyes and he could only give her a small smile in return. 

“I’m sorry Anko…” He felt so bad for the girl. Shikaku had told him what Orochimaru had done to her and Minato had wanted to find her last night to help her. Now here she was in his arms, trembling with sadness and anger and all he could see was the seal on her neck. He’d need to review it a bit, but he was positive he could remove it. The woman pulled back and punched him in the arm before sulking over into a corner. Her eyes never left him though. 

“Hokage-sama…” A new presence filled the room as a cloud of smoke, dispersing to show a small dog sitting on the Hokage table. The pug had dropped a scroll onto the man’s desk before it sniffed the air and froze. His eyes scanning the room before it jumped in a circle and froze again. “No… way…” The small pug’s eyes watered instantly before it was jumping from the table and slamming into Minato’s chest. “Sensei!” The pug was opening crying and whimpering now as Minato wrapped him in his arms, his eyes were on the scroll that the Hokage was currently opening. The older man sighed before he attempted to destroy the scroll. Luckily for Minato, the other ninja in the room were faster than the old man. 

Anko’s snakes retreated back into her arm as she took the scroll. Holding it in her hands and glaring at the old man, who looked way too tired. The young woman brought the scroll over to Minato who juggled with the small pug before taking the scroll. 

“It’s from the Hatake brat. Wanted me to update everyone on his mission. It’s a pain. Hand me bite a Kiri missing nin. Tasted like fish.” The pug, Pakkun, stuck out his tongue as he spoke, looking up at Minato with a puppy pout. Minato could only roll his eyes as he read through the scroll. Zabuza Momochi was a missing nin from the Land of Water, and one of the deadly seven swordsmen of the mist. Minato had never encountered one of the swordsmen, but Kushina had. The woman had come home battered and fuming, she had learned about the treatment of children in the Mist and hadn’t been pleased. Minato had stayed out of the Mist and it’s laws for political reasons, but now he had more pressing matters. 

His son was on this mission. 

“What ninja are available to assist…” Minato was cut off from his question as the Hokage cleared his voice. His blue eyes narrowed dangerously, warning the old man about what words he was about to say. 

“There are none. The Land of Waves could barely avoid to pay the fee for the genin team we sent.” The jonin who stood in the room and the Anbu all flinched when Minato’s chakra flared. The Hokage sighing and leaning back in his seat. 

“Since  _ when _ are we in the business of making money over saving lives? This isn’t the Land of Fire that I remember.” He turned on his feet, staring at Shikaku. “I’ll need your help in gathering some things for my trip. I leave at nightfall.” Without another word, Minato left the office with the nuke-nin still in his arms. 

“Nara-san, please talk sense into him.” Sarutobi pleaded with the jonin, but the man just shook his head and shoved his hands into his pockets. There was nothing that Shikaku could do. Minato had made up his mind. 

“You got off lucky, Hokage-sama. He was set on removing you from office and putting your little council behind bars for crimes against the Yondaime and his family, and he’d be within his rights. Countless eye witness reports, paper work, and after the statement you just made? Every jonin in this room will back him. If I were you Sarutobi… I’d have your office packed before he returned from the Wave.” Shikaku shook his head as he left the room, following after the trail of stunned chunin and jonin Minato left in his wake. 

“That’s if he doesn’t try to kill you once he speaks to Hatake…” Anko snorted as she left out the window. The others in the room all making similar statements as they left. Hiashi Hyuga looked sadly at the Hokage, knowing he was in as much hot water as the Hokage was when the Yondaime returned. His brother and Minato Namikaze had been the best of friends, and he was dead thanks to a mistake Hiashi had made. 

“A storm is coming to the Land of Fire…” He muttered as he too left the office. Sarutobi took a deep breath before he started to gather his things on the desk. 

“I’m afraid the storm has already arrived.” Sarutobi didn’t spare his two former teammates any words as he worked. He had things to put into order before he was forced back into retirement. He’d have to give warning to the Fire Lords and to Danzo. No one was going to be safe from the storm that was Minato Namikaze when he returned. 

No one.


	6. October 16th

Minato was beside himself as he jumped from tree to tree. Somehow he had been held back in the village for two days as they “prepared” him to go to the Land of Waves. Two days. The trip itself took up to three days, so he was already behind. Who knew what had happened between the scroll being delivered to the Hokage and now. Minato’s head had been swimming with nightmare visions of finding his son dead, so close to see him and yet still so far away. Kakashi should have kept the kids away from the missing-nin under when his backup arrived. Pakkun had been instructed to keep quiet about Minato being the backup, but to tell Kakashi that backup was coming. 

He paused for a moment, narrowing his eyes as something flashed in the shadows. He took a deep breath before dropping down to the tail, shoving his hands in his pockets and waiting for the Kiri Anbu landed in front of him. The green jacket they were wearing was strange, but most Kiri ninja had strange fashion anyways. 

“What is your business here?” The voice was soft and feminine in nature but Minato knew better. This ninja wasn’t soft at all. Young sounding as he was, Minato could tell he was a killer. Dangerous. Minato’s posture was relaxed and laid back, but this ninja had been following close for some time now. There was no way he didn’t know that Minato was also dangerous.

“I’m on my way to the Land of Waves to meet up with my son. I’ve been away for a long while and missed his birthday, so we’ve been given leave to celebrate. Gonna take him from his sensei and head to a small cabin I have just beyond the border.” He gave the ninja a giant smile as he reached up to rub at the back of his neck. The ninja simply tilted his head to the side, causing long hair to drape over his shoulder. Minato could see the brief movement of senbon returning to its hiding spot, before the ninja was nodding. 

“There was a battle here, our Mizukage would appreciate it if Konoha and it’s ninja stayed out of it.” With those words the Kiri ninja jumped into the tree line and was gone. Minato narrowed his eyes as he started walking down the path. Strange. If that had been a real Kiri ninja, why didn’t they attack him? He wasn’t hiding that he was a Leaf shinobi, and yet he was allowed to move freely. Were things between the Water and Fire mended? Had the third forgiven Mist for everything they had done? Had they paid for the lives they had taken? 

He shook his head as he focused on the road ahead. He could see the docks, and the lack of boats was concerning. If he were anyone else, he would have investigated it. But he had a student to see, and his son was waiting. 

Running across the water was interesting. Several old fisherman stopped to stare, and Minato could have sworn at least one of them had tears in his eyes. Hope. But why? What was really going on here? 

When he finally reached the woods outside the small island village, night had already fallen. He would either have to knock on doors, or camp out and wait for the morning. He was on his way towards a clearing when he heard two voices. Slowing the pace, he paused within the tree line as he took in the two boys. They were both exhausted and the trees in front of them had kunai scratches all up its bark. As if they were measuring something. As he watched, the two boys started arguing before they both jumped up, took a running start, and started running up the tree. 

Neither boy passed their own high marks before they were forced to flip backwards and land back on the ground. Minato watched with amusement, the symbols on their backs very clear who the two boys were. Uzumaki and Uchiha. His son and young Sasuke. He felt tears in his eyes as his heart filled with pride seeing his son. He was all grown up but he was still his son. 

“Now shouldn’t this have been something you boys learned before your first C-Rank mission?” Not that the mission was C-ranked any longer. Zabuza's presence has made it a steady A-rank. Not suitable for a genin team. “Looks to me like your sensei was slacking a bit.” Which was strange still. Kakashi wasn’t a slacker. Sure, he started to pick up on some of Obito’s bad habits after his death, but never the slacking. 

“Eh!? Kakashi-sensei’s the one who taught us this-dattebayo.” Minato felt the laugh bubble up in his chest at the verbal tic. The same one Kushina had. He covered his mouth as the blonde’s face heated up and he ran towards him. “What’s so funny!? Huh-dattebayo?”

“Chill out and stop yelling, usuratonkachi.” Sasuke was moving slower towards him. He posed for an attack, but his eyes were noting the Leaf symbol that Minato made sure was visible. Naruto spun around to say something but paused, Minato reaching out right before the explosion to rest a hand on the blonde’s head. Ruffling up his blonde hair that was nearly a perfect match to his own. Sasuke’s eyes widened as his eyes darted back and forth between the two blondes. Minato knew he had figured it out, now it was just a waiting game for which one picked up on him being the famous Yondaime. 

“What’s funny… Naruto, is that my wife had the same verbal tic as you do.” He smiled down at the boy when he looked up with shocked blue eyes. Minato could see the wheels spinning in those blue pools, a blink had them turning purple as red tried to bleed into them. “Hello to you too Kurama…” He whispered before Naruto was spinning out of his reach and falling to the ground on his backside. 

“You… you… you’re supposed to be  _ dead _ !” Naruto sputtered and pointed up at him, shaking as he did so. Minato could see the tears, hurt, and anger as clear as day coming across the young face. It hurt him, and he wanted to reach out to him. To hold him and apologize a million times. 

“It’s a trick… Zabuza…” Sasuke was jumping back from him now too, a kunai ready to defend himself. Minato was waiting for his eyes to turn, but then never did. Interesting. He had been told that Sasuke was a genius and had been the only survivor of his family’s massacre, yet he didn’t have the sharingan. Something more was going on there. Something else for another time. 

“A trick yes, but not from the Demon of the Mist. My wife actually. Kushina was a prankster, and took more after a kitsune then any jinchūriki before her. Though from what I’m told, Naruto here beats even her.” He gave the two boys a smile before he held up his hand, palm up. “There’s a jutsu that only two people in the world know. I’m sure you've heard about it in school.” The chakra spun around in his hand, gaining in speed and finally turning bright blue. The two boys weren’t ready to attack now. They were staring at the jutsu with wide eyes. 

“Rasengan. That’s… that’s the Yondaime’s move…” Naruto’s voice was soft when he spoke, slowly getting to his feet. Minato watched as one of Sasuke’s hands reached out to him, which Naruto used to stabilize himself. Interesting. The two seemed to hate each other a moment ago, then Sasuke went to defend Naruto without even a reason to. Now here Sasuke was, helping him. Kushina and Mikoto continued on through their sons it seemed. 

“Minato Namikaze, at your service.” He let the chakra go as he bowed his head. “I owe you so many years of apologies, Naruto. It was never supposed to be like this. You were... “ He closed his eyes and was about to continue when he felt something latch onto his stomach. He blinked open his eyes to see the boy hugging him, tears in the blue eyes that looked up at him. 

“You don’t have to apologize… I… I’ve wanted to meet you… I…” Minato felt his own sob choke in his throat as he wrapped his arms around Naruto and dropped to his knees to hug him better and tighter. Sasuke shifted on his feet as he watched the scene, but Minato was only focused on the boy in his arms. 

“You… you know right? I know the council has the law but… please…” Minato felt his heart tight as he pulled back to look in the boy’s eyes. A small nod from Naruto had tears flowing freely from his own eyes. “My son… my baby boy…” 

“Is this all really necessary?” Sasuke’s voice cut through the tears and sobs of the two blonde men. He chuckled as he reached up to dry his eyes, watching as Naruto jumped up to scream in Sasuke’s face. The tears were gone from Naruto’s eyes, and Minato mouthed a thank you to Sasuke.

“It was very necessary. I never got the chance to hold him before everything went to hell that night. But… on to a bigger pressing issue. The fact neither one of you can walk up trees. That is a personal offense for me, because it’s  _ my _ student who failed you both!” He placed his hands on his hips as he pointed at the trees. “Before we head back to find that useless idiot, you two are walking up those trees.” 

Within the hour, both boys were laughing and jumping from tree to tree with Minato, showing off their new chakra control. He didn’t have the heart to break it to the both of them that these techniques were supposed to be academy level, they were both so happy to have gotten it. The place would be perfect for water walking too, but that would have to wait until the morning. 

“Come on you two. Let’s go give Kakashi a shock…” He got the boys refocused again and delighted in answering their questions as they headed back towards the village. Naruto had a million questions about him, but was avoiding the subject of his mother. Sasuke wanted to know about jutsu and if he could learn the ones Minato was known for. That brought up a talk about elements and both boys fought over what element they would be best at. 

“I’m  _ telling _ you Sasuke, I’d totally kick your ass at wind jutsu-dattebayo!” Naruto laughed as he tossed open the door to the bridge builder’s home. Everyone inside paused in their eating to look at the two boys. Both were dirty and covered in scratches. Naruto just laughed more and looked over to Kakashi who looked like he wanted to groan. 

“You two overdid it, huh?”

“Nope. I say they did it just right.” Minato couldn’t help it. It was the perfect entrance. He set a hand on both boy’s heads as he leaned forward and grinned at everyone in the room. “Also, your backup has arrived.” 

The chaos that followed wasn’t something he was ready for. The pink haired girl screamed, as Kakashi jumped over everyone to aim for him. Minato had the sight to push both boys out of the way and backtracked out the open door. He was defending himself and frowned as he noticed how  _ slow _ Kakashi was. 

“Is that all you got? The Kakashi Hatake I knew was twice the ninja I see before me. Maybe it’s those books. What would Kushina say if she knew you’d rather be reading that smut than training her son?” Minato’s face was smirking as he spoke,. Dodging jutsu and kunai as Kakashi fought him. His movements were growing more hesitant until the end. He fully paused, reached up, and removed the headband, hiding the gift from Obito. The red spun in circles for a moment before Kakashi fell forward, gasping and clutching at Minato’s shirt. 

“You died…” Kakashi’s voice was more broken than Minato had ever heard it. Obito and Rin hadn’t broken him like this. The Hokage keeping Kakashi from Naruto had done this. Had made his student lose everything and any desire he had to be anything more than what they needed. A good ploy if they wanted a deadly weapon, a horrible game for a Hokage to play. Especially one who claimed the village was his  _ family _ . He wanted to punch Sarutobi now more than he had before he left. 

“Kushina played one last trick on us. Used my own jutsu against me.” He ran a hand through the silver hair of his broken student as they settled down. Moving the headband back to cover the sharingan. Clearly the fight with Zabuza had drained hm, and that’s why the boys had been left on their own. “It was supposed to only be twelve months, but she’s never been good at chakra management. Sealed me away for twelve years.” Kakashi snorted before looking up into Minato’s blue eyes. The pain and heartbreak was clear in Kakashi’s eyes and Minato wanted to hug all of it away. There was a lot of healing to do, and he just hoped he could do it before someone else broke someone he loved. 

“So you’re the one who’s late this time… Obito would be impressed… sensei…” The laugh that escaped him was teary but happy. “I… I failed him too. The village. The Hokage. I shouldn’t have… I left him alone…”

“That wasn’t your fault. Sarutobi did that.” He hushed Kakashi before making them both stand. The three genins were staring at them and Minato gave them a smile. That relaxed Naruto and Sasuke but the girl wasn’t buying it. She looked even more nervous and fiddled with her hands before stepping closer to Sasuke. He frowned as he watched her. She wasn’t ready to defend herself, or the man their mission required her to. Instead she was focused on Sasuke and how he was doing. Oh, that did not sit well with him. 

“Team… Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki…” Kakashi said as he stood up straight and looked back at his three students. Naruto was grinning, Sasuke was smirking, and Sakura was looking confused. “I’d like you to meet my sensei, Minato Namikaze.”

“The Yondaime-dattebayo.” Naruto shouted out happily before rubbing at his nose and glancing over at Sakura. Minato bet he was trying to impress the girl, it wasn’t working.

“And your father, usuratonkachi.” The statement might not have impressed Sakura, but it seemed to have impressed Sasuke. Which seemed to just make Naruto smile wider. Kakashi shook his head as he leaned against Minato’s shoulder for suppose. Minato grinned at him before moving them all inside. 

The night was going to be long and full of explanations.


	7. October 18th

It took Kakashi two days to heal up so he could join his students on their chakra training. Minato had taken to patrolling the village and assisting where he could. Villages had started to spread the word that the legendary Yondaime had returned, and Minato had noticed several ninjas from other countries coming to the small island. He hadn’t had to fight anyone yet, which was a good thing, but he was prepared for it. 

The three genin started to nag him for training as well. It wasn’t enough for Kakashi to train them, the three were thirsty for knowledge and wanted to learn more. Minato was happy to help them start on water walking, which still baffled him that they didn’t know. But according to Kakashi the village had slacked on academy training since the end of the war. Minato knew he had to fix that. With tensions high between all five nations, they couldn’t allow their genin to be under trained. It was making them cannon fodder, and that was never going to fly with him. 

While Minato was attempting to talk to Sasuke about his parents, he noticed someone was within the clearing that his son was currently training in. He fought with himself, and stayed with Sasuke. Answering the boys questions about his mother and their days in the academy. The boy had never heard any of the stories, and that hurt him more than anything. Had his friends been forbidden from even speaking about him? 

Naruto was getting frustrated as he focused on the balloon in his hand. His father had taught him a few tricks for the chakra control techniques, so a few shadow clones were working on those while he was working on this. Spinning the water in the balloon so it popped. But he could only use his chakra. He was about to just toss the thing when someone entered the clearing. She was beautiful and Naruto straightened up as he watched her blink, large doe eyes at him. 

“Oh. Hello.” Her voice was soft and Naruto felt a blush coming to his face. Why was she prettier than even Sakura? That wasn’t fair. He coughed and tried to say hi back, but it caught in his throat making him cough again before he dropped the balloon. Once it hit the ground, it exploded and soaked his shoes. Naruto frowned down at it before looking back up at the woman who was giggling at him. “You don’t mind if I collect some of the herbs here, do you?” 

“Herbs? You mean these weird plants?” Naruto had shaken his head as the woman moved closer to him. She nodded her head before joining him on the ground, avoiding the wet patches and the bucket of balloon he had. “What kind of herbs are they? Are they for cooking?” He didn’t know much about cooking. Only enough to eat up his instant ramen so he didn’t starve. 

“Well, yes. Some of these are good in some dishes. But they’re much better in healing balms.” She smiled at him and Narut blushed again as he listened to her talk about the different herbs that were in the clearing. He was learning so much from her that he hadn’t noticed his dad, Sasuke, and Sakura entering the clearing until the woman had stopped talking completely. 

“You can put the senbon away. You wouldn’t be fast enough to harm anyone before I could get to you.” Minato’s voice was rock hard and venomous as his blue eyes narrowed. The woman, who wasn’t a woman it turned out, slowly dropped the senbon needle they were about to use. Naruto was confused why his dad was so man until he noticed the needles himself. His new friend was going to try to kill him? Why? Naruto felt his heart pounding in his chest for a moment before his father spoke again. 

“You and your mentor are fighting on the wrong side. He’ll never get the funds or backing to overthrow the Mizukage from a gangster like Gato.”

“You don’t know what you’re talking about.” The strange spoke, their voice still soft even as they watched Minato approach. There was nowhere for them to run. Nowhere to hide. It was time to face this music head on, even if it meant showing their hand before the finale. 

“But I do. The Mist has been a mess since before the war broke out, you had to have been small then. Your family, they were victims of a mad Kage. So many like you were. I fought to allow those hunted for their bloodlines, to be welcomed into Konoha. No one in the Leaf wanted to see bloodlines killed off like that.” Hearing the words come out of Minato’s mouth had the strange wilting, their eyes wide with shock and emotions. Tears. Minato finally reached the strange and had them wrapped in a hug in a moment. “Let me help you now. Help us put a stop to Gato and we’ll bring you back to the Leaf…” 

Naruto shook his head as he groaned and stood up. Sasuke was shooting him looks and Sakura was clinging to Sasuke, enough that it was starting to annoy Naruto. If she just wanted to be a fangirl, why waste time learning anything about being a ninja? She was wasting their sensei’s time, and his dad’s. 

It didn’t take much longer to convince Haku, the stranger, to return to the village with them. He, and Naruto was so confused about how a boy was that pretty, agreed to go and speak to Zabuza and tell him of Minato’s plan. He and Minato talked about the mess the Mist had made of things after the war. The hunting of all the bloodlines because the Kage was scared one of them would kill him. Minato thought it was funny, because the prophet who had told the Mizukage, had never told him the bloodline would come strictly from the Land of Water. As he told the genin about all the different bloodlines throughout the world, they all realized the Leaf held the most powerful of them. 

The sharingan. 

Naruto had smirked at Sasuke who was hanging on every word Minato said. Naruto was proud that his dad was holding Sasuke’s attention like this. It was forcing Sasuke to focus on something other than the raging hate within him. Something Naruto had been trying to get him away from since they were placed on a team together. 

“Sensei?” Kakashi’s voice was soft as he approached Minato later that night. All three genin was tucked into bed, and Haku had headed off to find Zabuza. The two jonin locked eyes for a moment before Minato was hugging Kakashi close. They had spoke only briefly about everything that had happened, but Minato knew there was a lot more they had to talk about. Namely, Naruto. 

“Despite everything the village tried to do, he became everything Kushina and I could have ever hoped for. So don’t beat yourself up about it.” Minato smiled and ruffled Kakashi’s hair before pulling back completely. 

“He was protected as much as I could. Anbu were made to guard him as a baby, and I took the most assignments. When I wasn’t being sent elsewhere, I’d watch over him. Tell him about you and Kushina. When he was moved into his apartment… I tried to keep him safe. But the villagers… the drunks mostly. The would follow him and break into his home. He never knew of course but… the things they would leave him. He knew the villagers hated him, they made sure to call him named and belittle him as often as possible. I could only ever do anything in the shadow. The Hokage didn’t want him to know who I was until he was a genin. I  _ forced _ his hand then. I demanded to be his sensei. No one else was going to teach him.” Kakashi was rambling and was out of breathe and Minato could just smile at him. He had tried. He broke laws so he could be his son’s shadow. That meant more to him than anything. 

“You did everything you could, and I’m not mad at you. I understand. You weren’t more than a child yourself. You had lost so much and then was told you weren’t allowed to be close to the only thing you had left. But you are here now, and you are looking over him and protecting him.” Minato gave a bright smile as Kakashi took a deep breathe, finally relaxing. “There’s a lot I need to fix within the village. A lot of things that have been covered up and brushed over. Those things change. When we get back to Konoha, I’m retaking my title. I’ll need you to watch over him…”

“Of course, Yondaime-sensei.” Kakashi bowed before he looked up at him, a smile was stretching across his face beneath the mask. The weight was off his shoulders and he was ready for his sensei to make moves. But first, they had to get through the Land of Waves, and the mess his sensei had tossed them into. 

He just hoped it all worked out like Minato hoped it would.


	8. October 23rd

“You can’t win. I’m not Kakashi Hataki.” Minato’s eyes were like steel as he stood in the center of the bridge, staring at the two former mist ninja. Zabuza was ready to attack the moment Gato gave the word, while Haku seemed to still be trying to talk some sense into his mentor. Minato didn’t care as long as the genin stayed back. Kakashi was close by in case it did go to a fight, but Minato was sure it wouldn’t need to. At least not between them. Gato was another problem entirely. 

“Don’t matter who you’re pretending to me. I’ll cut through you, then the Copy Ninja, and then your little brats.” Zabuza was smirking behind his mask and was about to make a run for Minato, when he had to dodge instead. Haku and him had to part away from each other to avoid the strange kunai that had been launched at them. Seconds later he was being kicked and tossed over the bridge. Haku calling his name. Minato had appeared out of nowhere, and before he could even get his feet under him, the blonde was there again. 

“I am not playing this game with you. There is more going on than you know. You’re nothing but another tool of a black hearted gangster. He doesn’t care about you or the money he promised. Just his own results. When you’ve outgrown your usefulness, he’ll hire someone else to get rid of you.” Minato was attacking as they talked. Zabuza was doing everything he could to avoid the attacks, but jutsus weren’t an option and his sword was making him slower. Dropping it down to try to swing only resulted in more punches to his face and ribs. 

“I heard rumors in the Mist about you. The Yellow Flash of Konoha. Stories say you killed thousands of men in seconds during the last war.” Zabuza snarled as he tried again to get his sword moved around to attack, or block better, or anything. But it seemed the history lesson wasn’t working as a distraction. 

“Do the stories tell you why? Do they mention how Iwa ninja had targeted my students. I had one of them and left the other two traumatized?” Minato’s snarl sent shivers down Zabuza’s spine. The Mist had plenty of stories and plenty of monsters. But Minato Namikaze wasn’t a monster. He was a man who had more to protect, he had a history that was terrifying, but every story… had he just been protecting others? Did he coat his own hands red so others didn’t have to? Zabuza had loved the stories of the Monster of the Leaf when he was young. Almost as much as he loved the stories of the firey red head who cut through people like butter. She had been the reason he had picked up the sword. The stories he grew up on had molded him. But had they been wrong? Told from a different point of view and clouded his own mind? 

“Just stories… You aren’t a monster at all.” Zabuza stopped attacking then, and Minato stopped too. He stood right in front of him, strange kunai aimed at Zabuza’s throat. “You’re a defender. So why are you defending this bridge? There’s nothing here related to you. Nothing that would help protect the Leaf…” Minato shook his head and gave a soft smile.

“That’s what I never get out of you guys. You only ever see things on the surface and never look outside the box.” Minato relaxed and took a step back. His eyes moved back to the bridge but from their range he couldn’t make out anything. His son was in good hands he knew that, and they had an ally in Haku. So when Gato made a move, they would be okay. “People. That’s why. These people. They have faced the worst of nature and life, and they are still fighting tooth and nail, just to finish this bridge. A bridge that will make life easier for them. It will bring business to this little island. It’ll allow good workers to get business within the Land of Water and other nations. These people want a future for themselves and for their children. The same as you do. You want to be Mizukage so you can have a better future and so kids, like Haku, don’t have to struggle and fight anymore. But please… stop me if I’m wrong.”

Minato wasn’t wrong. Zabuza’s fight had left him as he sighed. Minato was right. That’s the main reason he wanted the position. He had hoped this job would give him the footing he needed to get close and hire more ninja to help him. But maybe there was another way. Maybe the way was through the people. These people would help him. Would spread the word that he had helped get rid of a gangster. It would be a longer process, but it might be the better route. Plus it would keep Haku out of danger. 

“Gato’s planning on taking out the bridge builder and his family today. Then he’s going to destroy the bridge. So he has the only in and out, and can control all the imports.” Minato’s face contorted into one of pure anger and was gone before Zabuza could say anything. In a flash. Zabuza was stunned and let out a breath as he looked back towards the bridge. Gato was in for a lot more than he bargained for. 

Naruto was getting restless standing on the bridge and just trying to see his father in action. He was complaining but all he got was a pat on the head. Haku had joined them and was staring out at the mist and water, as if the other ninja could see any better than Naruto could. Even Sasuke was silent, not even telling Naruto to shut up. The blonde was about ready to jump over the bridge to help his dad, when a cry caught his attention. He turned with the rest of the group to notice one of the local street kids come running towards them, out of breath, and covered in blood. 

Naruto didn’t even wait for word from Kakashi, he was gone and running back towards the house. To the boy who he had connected with, and the house where they had stayed their whole trip. His heart was pounding as he raced through the streets and then through the small woods. He paused as blood caught his nose and for a moment his heart stopped, but when he stopped and noticed the cause of the mass amount of blood was a pig, he pushed himself further. Faster. He had to be faster. Those marks weren’t from kunai, they were from a sword. Something that Naruto hadn’t fought against before. 

“Naruto-kun. You’re too reckless.” The voice had him nearly falling from the tree as he tried to see who had spoken. Seeing Haku racing alongside him calmed him slightly, but he still pushed forward. “I know these men. They’re going to play with them before they do any damage. We have time.”

“They won’t hurt a single hair on any of their heads!” Naruto’s voice had deepened and he could feel the anger curling in the pit of his stomach. The fox. He was fueling Naruto’s anger and the burst of speed was just what he needed. Busting through the last bit of the trees, he spotted one of the men reaching out to grab for the young boy. Naruto leap and kicked out, landing on the man with a crunch.

The man cried out in pain, but Naruto was up and moving towards the second man who was just coming out of the house, pulling the builder’s daughter with him. Naruto was about to pounce him too when two senbon embedded in the man’s neck. He dropped instantly and Naruto grabbed the woman to get her out of harm's way. Haku landed next to him and gave him a smile, the two sharing a look before Naruto was tackled in a hug by a young boy. 

“We’re gonna go and save your grandpa now.” Naruto plucked the boy off him, gave a smile to his mom and then nodded at Haku before they took off back towards the bridge. 

Kakashi was regretting his life choices as he stood on the bridge, facing off an army of hiring hands with his only backup being two genin and an old bridge builder. He was good, but he wasn’t this good. Even if he was healed completely and at 100%, there was no way he could take on this number without one of his charges being hurt. Naruto had taken off with Haku, his sensei was fighting off somewhere, and tensions were so high on the bridge he could cut them with a blunt kunai. 

“Well well well. Looks like we’ve arrived at the perfect time…” The old man making his way between the crowd had to be Gato, and Kakashi felt the hair on the back of his neck raise as his eyes narrowed. Sasuke was set to pounce and he grabbed the back of his shirt before he could make a move. Sakura was worried, as she trembled, trying to not cut herself on her own kunai. Minato was right, he needed to have a talk with her. Or someone did. Someone to force her to realize that this wasn’t a fanclub. This was a way of life, and if she wasn’t prepared, she was going to die. “Kill them all. Don’t worry about destruction, was gonna destroy this piece of junk anyways.” Gato’s order sent a wave through the crowd and Kakashi cursed before he was forced into action.

“Sakura, protect the bridge builder.” His voice was harsh, but Sakura stayed put and jumped in front of the builder. Sasuke was at his side and the two of them raced to meet the mass. They fought side by side for a few moments before Kakashi was forced apart from him. Sasuke was good, and it’d do him good in this fight. But there was no way out of this mess without backup. They were outnumbered greatly. 

Naruto hissed as they raced back towards the bridge. Haku was telling him to slow down, to calm down, but how could he? Haku had told him as they had left the boy and his mother that Gato had an army, and he had left his team behind! The trees were burning under his feet as the Kyuubi’s chakra started to bleed out of him with his anger. Naruto’s eyes were turning red as his heart pounded. Haku couldn’t keep up anymore, and Naruto didn’t care. 

Landing back on the bridge, Naruto watched as one of the swordsmen slashed at Sasuke’s back, causing the teen to let out a howl of pain before he collapsed to his knees. Naruto growled as he watched the man kick Sasuke, sending him over the edge of the bridge. Sakura’s cries did nothing to calm his anger, fueling it more and more. 

“You…  _ bastard _ !” Naruto was gone from the edge of the bridge in seconds. Kakashi’s sharingan unable to even follow his movements as he danced from one man to the next, slashing and punching at any enemy he could. Kakashi paused in his own fighting to watch, hoping that he wouldn’t have to stop his own student. The red chakra that was bubbling around him was a nightmare come to life, but Naruto wasn’t the fox. He was an angry boy, who’s emotions were too strung out. 

“The moment he realized you were in danger… I don’t believe he’s ever lost someone before.” Haku’s voice was at his arm, and Kakashi looked down at him with a frown. No. Naruto hadn’t lost anyone. He’d been kept away from all that heartbreak by the village. Even their mistreatment of him hadn’t cause this. Was Sasuke more to him than Kakashi had thought? 

“Shadow Clone Jutsu!” Within seconds the bridge was home to a thousand Naruto’s. The red chakra having faded away as the boy fight. Each of the clones attacking and bringing down another hired hand. Gato’s screams were fading as Naruto continued to battle towards him. Haku smiled as he too joined the fight. Taking out the men who were in Naruto’s blind spots. Kakashi moved then, towards the edge of the bridge and looked down, just in time to see Minato jump up to the bridge, a hurt but alive Sasuke in his arms. 

“What the…” Minato’s shocked face told a story, and Sasuke was smirking as he watched the mess of Naruto’s fighting along the bridge. Zabuza joined them moments later, as shocked as Minato was. Kakashi was rubbing his head, and Haku moved closer to Zabuza, checking him over for wounds. 

“This is the real Naruto Uzumaki. Stubborn sure, and an idiot. But don’t threaten those he cares for. You’ll regret it…” Sasuke sagged and hissed in pain, smiling as Naruto finally reached Gato. The man was dragged, kicking and screaming, by at least five Naruto clones as he returned towards his team. 

“Sasuke!” Sakura’s voice broke through all of Gato’s complains as she latched onto Sasuke’s side. The look on Naruto’s face made Kakashi snicker, but Minato just scratched his head. The blonde gave Gato over to his dad and sensei before huffing and going to check on Haku and Zabuza, his eyes never leaving Sasuke. 

“They’re something Kakashi… I’ll be honest. I wasn’t expecting this.” Kakashi laughed at his sensei before nodding. 

“You and me both.”


	9. October 24th

Kirigakure was far removed from most of the Land of Water, but Minato was determined to make the trip. Kakashi had advised against the detour, but Minato wasn’t to be swayed. He needed to see how bad things had gotten, with his own eyes. Zabuza was with them and had been trying to fill him in, but something else was off. The Bloody Mist was dangerous sure, but for a Kage to lose their mind and attack their own people? That was concerning. How the other nations hadn’t looked into things, he didn’t understand.

“Who’s that?” Naruto’s voice rang out as the teen bounced off towards the smoke that was coming up over the trees. Minato wanted to scream. His son had no idea what a dangerous place they were traveling through. Like he had never been taught about any of this. Genin were lacking in a lot of knowledge they needed for the world, why had the Third done this? It really didn’t make sense. Even if they were in a time of peace, knowledge was the key to keeping it. 

The woman Naruto landed in front of was pretty. Her long hair was matted and tangled, and her dress was ripped and bloody, but she was pretty. She looked like one of the models in one of the movies he had snuck in to see. She gave him a small smile before she was suddenly on guard and holding a kunai in her hand. 

“Whoa whoa whoa. It’s okay! We're the good guys!” Naruto stood in front of his father, holding up his hands. The woman didn’t look like she was buying it and Naruto frowned. “We’re trying to get to Kiri, cause my dad here needs to see the Mizukage about something.” The woman’s eyes darted up to Minato’s, and widened. Naruto frowned at that, and was about to say something else when the woman moved, dancing around him to get to his dad. 

“Namikaze! I thought you had been taken from me…” Her loud sweet voice was a ploy and Naruto knew it. But the way she was batting her eyes at his dad had his stomach turning. Was she  _ flirting _ ? “Did the mean of Leaf just keep you locked away from the rest of the world? Or was it that fire witch. I knew she was…”

“Watch how you speak about my  _ wife _ , Mei.” The woman backed up a step and bit into her bottom lip. Naruto took the chance to get back in front of his dad. Looking up at the woman. She didn’t look like she was as old as his dad, but then again women were good at hiding their real ages. 

“Eh. Eh. Lady. Hey you know my dad? So you knew my mom too, huh?” That seemed to break the woman from whatever haze she had fallen into. She looked down at Naruto and gave him a bright smile. Naruto smiled back at her and in moments she was like a completely different person. 

“Kushina Uzumaki? Oh yes. I knew her very well. She was my one and only rivil. Don’t let that Uchiha woman fool you. She was fierce and deadly. Could kick the butts of all Seven Swordsmen without breaking a sweat.” Mei seemed to be in a daze of memory as she spoke. “I remember watching her move, like she was dancing on the wind. Fire acting as if she was it’s only master. Her sword was never dull. Sliced through anyone who stood in her way, like they were butter. The Mizukage wanted her, wanted to bring her to the Mist. Make her one of his own children after…” Mei shook her head and looked back down at Naruto. “But they screwed up and instead… Minato Namikaze came to save the day. And she was… love at first sight isn’t a myth. Just something only those worthy can have…”

“That’s not true. There’s someone for everyone. Maybe you’re just not looking in the right places.” Naruto chirped happily before dancing on his feet. He was happy to see the woman smiling, and was happy to hear more about his mom. He heard his father sigh behind him and Sasuke mutter something, but Naruto had been high energy all day. He needed to do something, to see someone. Anything. 

“Very true, little Leaf Ninja. Maybe it’s time for this old bird to finally make due on her plans…” Mei looked up and froze as Zabuza finally made his presence in the clearing known. “... Momochi?” His voice choked on the name, her eyes were teary. The taller man, rubbed the back of his neck as he looked at the woman. Naruto wasn’t sure what was going on, but there was something. 

“Naruto. This is Lady Mei Terumi. She’s… one of the strongest ninja in all of the Mist.” Haku said as he took stepped out of the shadows. “But it makes little sense for you to be so far from the city. Unless…”

“Yagura’s lost his damn mind. Slaughtering any of his ninja. You aren’t the only swordsman to leave. Fuguki Suikazan was killed by Kisame Hoshigaki, who then took Samehada and left. Apparently the Mizukage wanted to make him the captain of his new guard, but for some reason Hoshigaki said no and took off instead. Two of the seven gone. I’d say that caused some feathers to ruffle, but Yagura was gone far before this. Something… changed.” Mei hugged herself as she closed her eyes. “We were always bloody, but this is different. It’s almost…”

“Demonic.” Minato said. His voice soft as he nodded. Mei’s eyes looked up at him, wide with understanding. “After the failed attempt with Rin, the Isobu went missing. We had theories, but nothing cemented. This… it couldn’t be anything else. The seal is rotten and corrupting the host. The biju chakra was never meant to be housed in a normal person’s pathways. It’ll corrode it, until there’s just nothing left.” He was thoughtful as he spoke, looking off into the unknown as he thought. “If he implanted the Isobu without a proper seal… it’s no wonder he went psychotic.”

“Would also explain the rumors from Suna.” Mei nodded her head before sighing loudly. “Momochi, I could use your help. We need to free the Land of Water from Yagura and his psychotic ass. Are you with me?” The man nodded almost instantly and Haku’s face split into a grin. “Maybe together we’ll be strong enough to reclaim the Mist. Make it better.” Mei and Zabuza shook hands before Mei turned back to Minato. 

“There’s no way I’m letting you do this without me.” Minato grinned as he moved to stand with the other two. “If it’s an improper seal, there’s only two people alive who can fix it correctly, and I’m already here.” Minato turned to face Kakashi who was looking like he wanted to pull his hair out of his head. “Kakashi, get the kids back to the village. Before the old man gets talked into doing something seriously stupid.” Kakashi nodded. 

“You… you aren’t coming with us?” Naruto’s voice sounded broken and the boy, who moments ago was bouncing around the camp and listening to everything, was now sad and sulken. Minato shook his head as he kneeled down in front of his son, taking his hands into his own and giving him a smile.

“Naruto, listen to me. I have to go and help this man. He’s the same as you, but he isn’t an Uzumaki. He doesn’t have your resilient chakra paths. As soon as I save him, I’ll come home and we… we can get our own lives together. Okay?” Minato kissed his son’s forehead before he stood up. “Kakashi said you wanted to be Hokage someday. Here’s the first step. The village needs an Uzumaki within. To make it mean something. Go be the heart of the village, Naruto. Like you’ve been since the day you were born.” That seemed to help cheer Naruto up a little bit and he nodded his head. When Kakashi turned them around to leave, he gave Minato a nod, a promise to keep Naruto out of the council’s grasp. It wouldn’t be easy, but Minato had faith in his former student. 

When the group was gone, Minato turned back to Mei, his face serious. 

“Let’s go. We have a jinchūriki to save.”


	10. October 26th

There wasn’t much that Minato could do other than follow the three Mist ninja towards their city. While he had traveled around a bit with his own mentor, they had never ventured far enough to actually see the hidden village. Minato was excited, but he was also focused. Yagura Karatachi was famous for how blood thirsty and brutal he was. Minato had faced his Bloody Mist ninja during the war, the rumors said he was worse than any who had trained in the Mist. 

But if his own theory was right, his behavior was because of the improper seal holding the biju within him. Minato hoped it wasn’t the case, but all the stories and rumors were going in that direction. He had to take deep breaths as they ran through the country, trying to calm his heart. The last time he faced a biju, he had lost his wife and been sealed away for years. He didn’t have Kushina this time as backup with one of her tricks, so he needed to figure this out without releasing the beast.

“We’re here.” Mei’s voice was soft and weary as they all stopped, overlooking a cliff. Minato frowned as he looked down, right into the dark waters of the ocean. He looked back at both the elder ninja with a frown, but before he could ask anything, they were jumping from the cliff and running across the water. Haku paused for a moment before joining them too. He understood why the teen was scared. Yagura wanted him dead because of his bloodline. Running right into his hands was advised by anyone, but the teen didn’t seem to care. He was going to follow Zabuza to the very end. Even if that end was death. 

Minato followed after a moment later, jumping down to the water and starting to sprint to catch up to everyone. If he really tried he could beat all of them there, but Mei was taking them through a secret tunnel, so they could get to the Mizukage quicker and without alerting anyone else. 

Sneaking into the city was easier than it should have been. Minato was expecting guards, was expecting Anbu, but none of them were there. The Mizukage’s home was empty and silent, and they stalked through the halls as if they were ghosts. Even Haku seemed to move without making a sound. Minato was impressed and would have to ask later about the boy’s training. For now he had to focus. 

“And what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?” The voice had all of them spinning around to see the cloud of mist coming for them. Haku disappeared through something, Zabuza and Mei both readied themselves, but Minato just took off. The mist didn’t scare him. He could sense the person behind it, at the end of the hall. Yagura had come from behind them, and seemed to have expected them. 

“Isobu. Tell me you didn’t just try to absorb it…” Minato’s eyes narrowed as Yagura lashed out at him. He dodged the man as he prepped his hand seals. The seal he was going to use was a simple version of the one that Kushina had used for Naruto. A funnel seal that would take the Isobu’s chakra and pass it through to Yagura. If he placed the funnel smaller, it shouldn’t burn Yagura up, and it would allow their minds to part. Hopefully would allow some semblance of sanity. 

“What I did with  _ my biju _ is none of your business, Yondaime.” Minato cursed as Yagura dodged out of the way, but it was short lived as Yagura cried out in pain and dropped to the ground. Several senbon embedded in his legs, right at the chakra points. The man had lost feeling in them within seconds and could only glare and growl up at the ninja who approached him. 

“This should work…” Minato finished his seals before moving closer and pressing a hand to Yagura’s arm. The scream that came from him wasn’t human and Minato had to fight to keep his hand on Yagura’s arm. Zabuza moved to hold Yagura down as he flailed about. But with one last cry, it was over. 

Yagura sagged into Minato’s arms, unconscious. Zabuza cursed and jumped up to see Mei already moving towards the kage’s office. Minato scooped Yagura into his arms before moving to follow, Haku hot on their tails. 

“That went a lot smoother than I thought. I don’t think he was in control at all…” Minato frowned as he carried Yagura into the office and set him down on the couch within it. The room looked like it had been trashed a few times, and there was a blanket and pillows already set up. Not that Minato thought that Yagura was sleeping. Which was why he was completely out of it right now. 

“No that demon was. Didn’t you say that before?” Mei’s voice was harsh as she marched over to the desk and started to look through the paperwork there. Zabuza had stationed himself by the door with Haku, ready to defend the office to the death. Not that Minato believed that would be necessary at all. 

“Well yes. But this was an outside source. The mix of the biju chakra and his own wasn’t unbalanced, so much as it was… out of control.” Like what had happened to Kushina and Kurama. Minato felt his heart hammering in his chest as he looked over to the sleeping Yagura, who was now starting to stir. 

“Namikaze…” Yagura’s voice was softer now, and his eyes were brighter as he blinked his eyes open. “The Isobu and I thank you…” He took a sharp breath as Minato moved to help him sit up.

“Tell me what happened…” Minato’s voice was soft as he focused on the seal he’d quickly placed. Making sure it was correct and wouldn’t break. It swirled around Yagura’s arm like a snake for a moment, but then it settled. 

“You know already… don’t you. You know the man who did this.” Minato’s eyes closed as he nodded. Yagura didn’t have to tell him, but the Mizukage narrowed his eyes anyways. “He’s still alive, and he wants the biju.”


End file.
